We Own the Night
by Fischadler
Summary: Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss didn't get along at first, but conflict aside there wasn't anyone else either girl would have standing by their side. [Some Erza x Jellal, Mira x Laxus, and a little Erza x Mira]


Title: We Own the Night  
Date: April 14, 2014  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters.  
Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss didn't get along at first, but conflict aside there wasn't anyone else either girl would have standing by their side.

Hi! This is my first fanfic here so I'm extremely nervous… This is heavy Erza x Mirajane rival/friendshippery. And has some traces of Mirajane x Laxus, Erza x Jellal. So I hope you all enjoy reading this!

**We Own the Night**

"Well, if it isn't Miss. Goodie-two-shoes."

Erza could recognize that menacing voice in a heartbeart.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, as she readied herself. Because despite Mirajane Strauss' terrorizing antics, she had her own principles and would never attack an unsuspecting enemy from behind. So that meant that as soon as she turned around she would be met by a painful boot to the face, a notion Erza didn't find the least bit appealing. So she breathed out, as she spun around and materialized a sword at hand to block the incoming attack.

"Hmph!" The ivory haired girl standing in front of her flipped back her ponytail as she widened her stance, "Now try blocking this one!"

Erza tried to avoid the table, "If we break something master's going to lecture us again."

"The only thing breaking will be your pride along with your shattered bones!" The grin growing on Mirajane's face was positively devilish. But before the white haired girl could lunge another attack, a loud sigh instantly stopped the little demon in her tracks.

"Immature brats."

Now although Erza was relieved in this fight's small intermission, she couldn't help but keep her guard raise up. Because the master's grandson was usually unnervingly quiet and never one to involve himself in other people's affairs. But if Laxus was stepping in now, it could only mean that the blond haired teenager was in a very bad mood… or a very good mood. Erza could never really get a proper gage on the lightning mage.

"What did you just call me blondie?" Mirajane's cobalt blue eyes zeroed in on the frowning boy.

"I called you an immature brat, cause that's what you are." Laxus rolled his eyes before propping himself up from where he sat, not bothering to look back as he retreated to one of the back rooms.

"Whatever you ugly buttface!" Mirajane called out, crossing her arms and smirking to herself. No doubt proud to have gotten the last word. So proud in fact that the ivory haired girl turned towards her siblings, "Hey Elfman! Lisanna! Did you hear that one? I called him a buttface! Cause his face looks like a butt, aren't you guys glad to have such a clever older sister?"

Erza lowered her sword, watching as the girl nicknamed Demon (for obvious reasons) left her side and was now sitting amongst her siblings. It was in times like this that Erza found Mirajane the slightest bit likeable, watching as the blue eyed girl had each of her arms wrapped tightly around her younger brother and sister… an actual smile planted firmly on that face. It was the most genuine smile she had ever seen from the white haired girl… a rather pretty smile. But… she trailed her eyes across the large hall. She supposed she should make her way over to her own group, walking over to where Natsu and Gray were now squabbling.

"Come on you two!" She grabbed both boys by the back of their shirts, "You don't want master to make you guys scrub the toilets again as punishment right?"

Both boys instantly held hands and recited in perfect unison, "We're not fighting! We're best-best-bestest friends!"

She took note of their trembling knees and laughed, "Great! Don't let me catch you two fighting again!"

"Of course not!" Gray laughed nervously.

"That's right best buddy! Best friends don't fight." Natsu anxious grin was twitching.

She couldn't help but laugh once more, stopping when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Someone was staring at her. Twisting her head around, her eyes connected with profound cobalt ones… ones that were as deep and as blue as the darkest ocean. But just as quickly, those profoundly blue eyes darted away, focused on whatever Lisanna was saying. Thinking nothing of it, she looked down at the two younger boys in front of her as their hand holding turned into some sort of arm wrestle.

Because even though she was surrounded by friends and guild mates, and even though everyone here felt more than family… they weren't. And she remembered a distant memory… She remembered a high tower and his navy hair and russet coloured eyes. Because it was at times like this that she felt the most alone.

"Hey Scarlet."

"Don't call me that."

Truth be told, Erza hadn't expected Mirajane to engage her one more time today… especially this late at night as she was making her way back to Fairy Hills. And after remembering her wasted childhood imprisoned on that island, she was in no mood to take on the ivory haired girl.

"Isn't Scarlet your name?" She could hear Mirajane sneer.

"Yes. Someone precious gave me that name, so I rather you not use it." She spun around and glared, "Why are you here even? Why didn't you go home with Elfman or Lisanna?"

But she instantly felt her anger wane, completely replaced by confusion as a clear bottle with an amber coloured liquid swirling inside was shoved in front of her face.

"What's that?" She arched a brow.

And despite the lack of the usual hatred emanating from very blue eyes, Mirajane's smirk was still present, "Something I picked up from the Fairy Tail bar."

She frowned, "We're underaged."

"No." Mirajane wagged a finger, "I believe we're… immature brats."

"_You_ are." Erza corrected, "You should return it before anyone catches you."

"I never knew you cared." The blue eyed girl's voice dripped with sarcasm.

And Erza could feel the vein on her forehead throb, "I don't. But I do care about how Elfman and Lisanna are going to feel when you get excommunicated for stealing alcohol. What is that even?"

"… Honey Mead?" Mirajane read the label, "No one's going to find out unless you rat me out. Besides, we're going to be drinking all the evidence."

"I'm not drinking." She replied firmly.

"Always such a goodie-goodie." Mirajane rolled her eyes, "Come on! It's like you have one of your swords perpetually stuck up your ass."

She wasn't sure if it was being called a 'goodie-goodie' or that comment about one of her precious swords hiding up a place she didn't want to ever consider, but she found herself taking a hold of the bottle. Snatching it right out of the ivory haired girl's grasp with a mirroring smirk, "Fine! Let's do this!"

And Mirajane's lips curved upwards even wider, "I know the perfect spot!"

It was a rather secluded area right on the outskirts of town. A place she would definitely skip past and never notice if it hadn't been for the girl sitting next to her. But she took another swig from the bottle, savouring in the sweet taste and the sensation of every inch of her body growing warm right up to the very tips of her fingers to her toes. She passed the bottle to Mirajane who also took a long swig before placing the bottle in between them on the rather soft grass.

"That's Aquarius." Mirajane's voice caught her ear.

Turning towards the ivory haired girl, she followed her pointed finger up to the constellation of stars.

"They say that Aquarius is dating that constellation over there."

And Erza followed the new direction of where Mirajane was pointing, "… Scorpio?"

"How did you know?" Mirajane's blue eyes met her own.

"I used to stargaze a lot when I was younger." She explained.

"Who taught you?" Mirajane wondered aloud after a rather loud burp.

"Rob." She disclosed, wondering if her loose lips was a symptom of that sweet flavoured drink that was innocently sitting between them.

"Who's dat?" Mirajane's question was slurred, as the girl seemed to be asking only for the sake of asking, not really caring for an answer. But she was going to give her one anyways.

"He was like a grandfather to me." She remembered fondly.

"Oh… Well, my mom taught me the constellations. And sometimes I like to think that she's up there too shining down at me." Mirajane explained.

And Erza couldn't help but rip her eyes away from the clear night sky to look at the girl now lying next to her. There was that same smile on Mirajane face… that genuine, pretty smile. And she had to wonder how the hell someone who was capable of such a likeable attribute could be such an obnoxious and irritating bully. She shook his head. It was probably the alcohol getting to them both. There was a reason this stuff was probably meant for adults only. All this thinking was going to get her nowhere. She took a hold of the amber coloured drink and took another long sip from the bottle, feeling it trickle down her throat and sending a tingling sensation all across her body.

She flopped down onto the grass.

"Hey…"

She looked back to the white haired girl, whose previous smile was replaced by a surprisingly serious frown.

"… Are you feeling better?"

She blinked, "What do you mean?"

Mirajane laughed, "You're my rival. I can tell when you're feeling off."

"… So was this your way of comforting me?" She couldn't help but join in on the other girl's laughter.

"Nope." Mirajane grinned, "This was my way of proving that I'm not some immature brat and that I can drink the adult juice too. But when you were with Natsu and Gray, you looked a little weirder than you usually look."

"You're the weird looking one." She stuck a tongue out.

"Oh please! You're the one wearing armour all the time. How do you even pee?"

"I don't wear armour panties." She retorted, "And you're the one wearing all that tacky demon jewellery."

"It's fashionable." Mirajane pointed out.

"Well my armour is fashionable."

"Yea, as fashionable as the old man's weird hat thing."

"Don't make fun of master's outfit."

"Whatever. I'm drunk!" Mirajane cheered.

And despite the previous insult towards their master, Erza couldn't help but feel her lips tug the slightest bit upwards.

"By the way, even if you're a demon… you're a terrible liar." She pointed out.

Blue eyes blinked back at her in slight confusion.

"Thanks for bringing me here."

And despite the chilling night air, it felt warm.

* * *

"Lookie here! If it isn't the pride of Fairy Tail! Our youngest ever S-class."

Despite the praise, Erza could feel the menacing bite in every word that dripped off Mirajane's tongue.

"… More like the biggest cheater." The ivory haired girl huffed, "I should have been promoted. Not you."

"Maybe you'll get it next year." She shrugged.

And she couldn't help but revel in the sight of the white haired girl bubbling in her own fury. Because no matter the countless fights and arguments they've had over the last few years and no doubt will have in the future, she was promoted first. And being promoted to an S-class mage first was a victory that no one could take away from her. It just felt great winning this round!

She quickly blocked a kick, "Oh please demon… I'm S-class now. You need to try harder than that!"

"Then take this!" Mirajane brought her fist up for a powerful punch.

She thankfully dodged that one.

Erza couldn't even imagine the embarrassment, if Mirajane had managed to knock her unconscious with that ferocious punch. Her life as an S-class would be forever stained… but because she managed to dodge that one, and block this one, she needed to rub it in a little more.

"You'll never be an S-class at this rate." She laughed.

"Just you watch! When I'm an S-class, I'll show you how it's done! I'll show you true strength, because someone like you can never beat me without your cheats and your sneaky tricks. And I'll show you what it really means to kick ass! Because I'll be kicking your ass everyday! And don't think you can-"

She leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against Mirajane's surprisingly soft ones.

"I had to shut you up somehow." She grinned.

And the corner of those soft lips curled upwards into the usual menacing smirk, "You call that a kiss? Mr. Future-Titania will be sorely disappointed."

"Oh please… I don't need a man by my side. I'm an S-class mage after all." She reminded with a wide grin.

"Cheater."

And Mirajane mirrored her smile.

* * *

"… Lisanna… what about Lisanna?"

She couldn't believe the words coming out of master's voice. And she didn't want to believe it… but she could hear the sound of her own heart beating loudly against her ears. Surely it wasn't possible… Lisanna was a strong girl on her own. And it wasn't like she was alone on that mission… Elfman and more notably Mirajane also went. It wasn't possible… No… She was too young to have… She can't be…

But the look on master's face was severe.

Makarov wouldn't lie about something like this and on this magnitude.

But that meant…

"How about Elfman?" She questioned, "And… Mirajane? … How is she?"

"They're both safe. Recovering." And master looked the oldest she had ever seen him.

She could feel her chest tighten and it became harder to breathe.

"Where is she? I need to… I should see her… I have to." She explained breathlessly.

"No offence Erza, but you're probably the last person she wants to see." Macao voice was soft and attempted to be reassuring.

She shrugged him off, "I need to do this! No one understands!"

And before anyone else could stop her, she ran off to the medical rooms. If no one was going to tell her where Mirajane is then this should be the only real logical place… the other would probably be the town's hospital… or maybe she's at home… But she could spot Porlyusica's brightly crimson cloak and knew she didn't have to look any further.

"I need to see her." She explained to the aging healing mage, "I need to make sure she's-"

"I wouldn't go in there." Porlyusica's expression was stern, but then again… she always looked like that.

"I _need_ to."

This was getting frustrating.

How come no one could understand her? How come no one could understand what Mirajane meant? That Mirajane was someone… Mirajane was someone important to her. Mirajane was annoying. She was loud and insufferable, the worst of the worst, and… she could always count on Mirajane to be right by her side with that abhorrent smirk of hers covering those lips.

And she remembered all the hurt when she was trapped on that island forced into slavery… and she remembered stepping foot for the first time in Fairy Tail… Rob's guild. The guild he spoke so fondly of… She remembered the armour she wore around her heart… because she wouldn't be able to deal with the pain of losing anyone else… She remembered retreating away from her fellow guild members who tried their hardest to get her to open up. But she wouldn't… she couldn't. Mirajane was different. The ivory haired girl never tried to understand her. Mirajane didn't care about who she _was_. Being around the fair skin girl felt like a breath of fresh air. And slowly, but surely the armour fell… And Mirajane was irreplaceable.

"She already has company." Porlyusica explained.

She felt her brows furrow together, "Who?"

The aged woman remained silently sombre.

"Forget it." She huffed, pushing open the wooden door.

And her eyes fell over the ivory haired seventeen year old… Maybe it was the plain white terrycloth rob she was wearing instead of all the leather and skull jewellery, but Erza couldn't help but note how much she had changed… how much Mirajane matured. Her once tomboyish features all but disappeared boasting a visibly rounded and shapely figure despite the current bulky attire, then there was a certain elegance that was so unlike her childish roughness, and her trademark high ponytail was released as snow white locks of hair fell down over slender shoulders and pooled by her waist.

This wasn't the Mirajane she knew.

This was the Mirajane who lost her sister…

This Mirajane was broken.

Then her eyes trailed over to the man sitting stiffly by Mirajane's bedside, watching as those large hands clumsily struggled to tie away the long bangs that covered dulled cobalt blue eyes.

"There." Makarov's grandson looked pleased with himself, "Now I can see that annoying face of yours."

Mirajane was unresponsive.

"Come on…" The blond haired man prodded, "Get angry. At least… say something."

But those very blue eyes looked past him.

"… Erza?" It was a soft voice, barely a whisper. But it was loud enough to draw all the attention onto her and make an awkward situation even more awkward. And despite a part of herself wishing to have heeded Porlyusica's words and not come barging in here, a larger half of herself would never regret this decision. She forgot the positively irksome look Laxus was directing at her, because Mirajane was looking straight at her. Mirajane called out to her and it felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, because Mirajane was here… She was safe and sound and… maybe not today, but she was going to be okay someday.

And she opened her mouth as if to ask how she was doing? Or perhaps: how she was feeling? But no words came out. She knew exactly how Mirajane was doing and exactly how the girl was feeling. There was no point in senseless chatter and she knew more than anything that Mirajane wouldn't appreciate it. Rather she took a step forward and another until she too stood by the fair skinned girl's bedside, looking down into those very profound ocean-like eyes. The emptiness so noticeable in those once bright and lively eyes. And the only thing she could do was wrap her arms around that thin frame, surprised by how delicate and fragile that usually spunky and infinitely strong girl felt in her arms.

There was a shudder of a gasp.

Trembling shoulders.

And Mirajane cried.

* * *

The changes to Mirajane Strauss' seemed like an overnight phenomenon. After the death of Lisanna, the older of the Strauss siblings had spent a few days sitting listlessly in medical room, hardly eating and staring out the window as if expecting the youngest of her kin to walk down Magnolia Town's cobblestone street. She spent the days after that at home, in the company of her remaining family member. And from Elfman's account, Mirajane would spend her days sitting in Lisanna's room as if waiting for the young girl to appear.

When Mirajane returned to Fairy Tail for the first time since Lisanna's passing, everyone in the guild collectively let out a sigh of relief. Because at least she was getting fresh air and at least she would be in their company. But those sighs of relief where quickly retracted, because the once boisterous and rowdy tomboy they had all known for years had practically transformed herself into a different person. The leather was gone and in its stead was a low halter dress that lightly trained to the ground. The pony tail had disappeared she was now exhibiting long locks of flowing snow white hair. And her usual confident aura was completely gone, replaced by a meek modesty and she kept her eyes downcast.

"Mira." Makarov called out.

And eyes as deep as Earthland's oceans tilted upwards.

"It's nice to see your face here again." The aged man commented in a soft voice.

Then Mirajane did something they would never forget.

She smiled.

It was a soft smile, an exceedingly gentle smile.

It was a smile that she reserved for those closest to her, but was now she was sharing it with everyone present.

And in a soft voice Mirajane replied, "I'm sorry to have troubled everyone."

For the first few weeks upon Mirajane's return, it felt like everyone was walking on eggshells. Because they were so certain that one of these days, Mirajane would just snap and would return to the same tormenter she's always been. And of course they were concerned, because the days kept changing and Mirajane continued to smile that same soft smile and continued to meekly help at the bar. It was later that Erza discovered Mirajane's ability to transform into her demon forms was lost… that the ivory haired girl didn't have the will to transform anymore. She lost all will to fight.

But as time went on, the sweet and placid Mirajane had become an everyday face that would tenderly welcome them back to the guild after their long missions with that soft smile. And admittedly, Erza did appreciate the lack of arguments and the lack of their spontaneous fights but… at the same time, it felt a little lonely.

She pushed the doors open, the scent of spilled beer and sounds of laughter instantly washing away all the stress from her latest mission.

And that kind-hearted smile caught her attention, "Welcome back Erza."

It was numbingly painful, but she returned that smile.

And as she sat at the corner table, Natsu ran to her side challenging her to a duel. Letting out a loud sigh, she punched the boy sending him flying to the other side of the hall. And another burst of laughter filled the air. But through the chaos she could spot the ivory haired woman tending the bar, hiding her lips with her hands as she giggled. And through the cracks in between her fingers, she could see that vividly bright smile and thought…

… Maybe this new Mirajane Strauss was okay after all.

* * *

It was him…

And it wasn't a dream.

The Tower of Heaven… the grown-up faces of those other kids she would forever be bonded to… the death of Simon… how she gave up so damn easily and accepted being a sacrifice. She treated her own life as worthless, failed to consider the feelings of her teammates and more importantly she let everyone including herself down. There was a bitter taste on her tongue. If it hadn't been for Natsu knocking her back to her senses, she would have definitely done something she would have regretted. And it amazed her how much the redheaded dragon slayer grew from that cry baby to her resolute brother that she would always hold dear.

But in the mess of the shattering tower, she thought she heard something…

… _his _voice.

But it was impossible… _he_ must have died. No one could have survived that kind of explosion. Heck, she should have also died. But it felt like… it felt like _he _gave them that extra push. _He_ protected them from the explosion that would have otherwise taken her life. But then again…

She shook her head attempting to clear away all her thoughts.

_He_ was gone… there was no point harping on the past and details and what ifs.

She stepped into Fairy Tail with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia in tow.

"Welcome back."

And for a moment, she wished Mirajane would try and uppercut her like she would in the past rather than shine that sweet smile. But Mirajane changed… why didn't it feel like she changed as well? She still felt like that weak girl slaving on the mass construction of that damn tower. She didn't change one bit. She was still that weak little girl… completely useless without _him_.

And she sat at the rounded wooden table, half-listening to the chit chatter around her as the rest of her group shared with curious guild members details of the quest. She heard their gasps and squeals of excitement, as Natsu jumped onto the table and animatedly waved his arms while retelling the account. And she wanted to bitterly laugh, because her past, that tower, her old family was now a story. And the chapters to that tale were now over…

She needed to get away.

Standing up, she made her way over to the bar.

And there was something almost therapeutic, as she watched her former long time rival rummage around in a speed and efficiently that showed off her years of experience working behind the bar. And she slumped over, leaning on her elbows as she trailed her eyes over the takeover mage. Watching as Mirajane listened to orders with a bright smile, juggling glass mugs on trays and twirling bottles like an expert. But the gossip floating around Fairy Tail was ceaseless… probably the only con she could ever think of this guild.

She tried to dull her ears but she caught a few words… they were that lightning-brained dragon slayer idiot's fan club. Their squeals excessively loud; despite piercing her ears was thankfully drowning that now theatrical retelling she so desperately wanted to avoid (especially that now Natsu was pretending to be her and Gray had taken on the role of Natsu… why couldn't Gray just play her role? Would it be easier that way? Urg… She needed to get her head out of the gutter). But from the sound of things, it seems like their s-class dragon slayer had already headed down the gutter… Although she could have predicted that one since Laxus had become quite the conceited, detestable jerk lately. But at least all hope wasn't lost for all their dragon slayers, as her gaze found its way to where a mop of raven hair and that distinctive black clad tunic was sitting next to Levy. Gajeel was a good guy.

"Erza." Mirajane greeted after finishing another round of the bar.

"I'm not having anything." She held her hand up.

"I think you'll change your mind." There was a slight playful tone to Mirajane's voice.

And placed in front of her was a large glass bottle with amber liquid twirling inside.

"And I know the perfect spot." Mirajane's smile was wide.

She couldn't help but laugh.

And she kept laughing down the winding Magnolia Town roads all the way to the secluded patch of grass hidden in the forest on the outskirts of town. It was getting dark and slightly chilly outside, but it wasn't something the bottle at hand couldn't take care of. And she watched as the ivory haired woman pulled the cork off, the sound of escaping bubbles catching her ears and the fruity aroma of sweet honey and hops filling her nose.

Mirajane held out the bottle, offering her the first drink.

And she took a long gulp, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she handed the bottle back.

Mirajane tilted her head back and released a happy sigh after downing her own share.

Night was falling over them.

She pointed up the sky, "That's Aquarius. And I can tell you for a fact that she's definitely dating that constellation over there."

"Scorpio." Mirajane concluded with a brilliant smile.

"… Do you think people really become stars when they leave this world?" She wondered aloud.

There was a short pause, "… I'd like to think… maybe Lisanna's up there. With mom and dad."

"Can _he_ be there too?" It was only a sip, but it felt like she was drunk already.

"Of course." Mirajane replied soothingly, despite not knowing who she was referring to.

But Erza could feel her chest tighten, tears threatening to fall out from the corners of her eyes. She really didn't want to cry, but if there was anyone she would cry in front of… she was glad that it was the ivory haired woman lying down on the grass next to her.

"Hey Erza?" That soft voice tickled in her ears.

And she could feel her throat constrict.

"… Are you feeling better?"

She found her voice, "… Boys are all pathetic… and you're too good for him."

And Mirajane's laughter sounded like tiny bells.

"I wish…" She turned to meet eyes that were as deep and blue as the ocean, "… I wish we could have fallen in love instead."

"Erza…" Mirajane's tone was playful.

"I'm serious."

And she watched as that bright smile faltered the slightest, replaced by a softer expression.

"Mira, I wish I could have fallen in love with you."

And Mirajane's smile was just as painful, "… With Lisanna… I don't deserve that kind of happiness."

"But can you just imagine for a second?" She shrugged, "There would be no stupid boys. No worries and that feeling like your heart's being shredded into a million pieces. We would be great. Fantastic even… More than that. Because you're…"

"You're my one special person too."

* * *

It didn't seem like this day would ever come, but for the first time in a long time Erza found herself with nothing to do. There was finally peace. There were no more dark guilds targeting them (well at the moment at least), and there were no demon or dragon drama (again, for now). There was no more saving the world. And for once, it seemed like her past was finally put to rest and wouldn't be catching up to her anymore. But she couldn't really say the same for her fellow Fairy Tail S-rank. Besides, it was nice to see Laxus Dreyar squirm a little for once.

"I was going through a hard time… with my father and all." The tall blond haired man explained, "And since Gildarts reinstated my membership, I think I've done more than enough to redeem myself. It's literally been years, and I'm not counting those seven years we time skipped or whatever hell kind of magic that was. I think I'm quite the catch. And I mean… sure Elfman isn't taking too kindly to me sniffing around his older sister, but at least Lisanna and my gramps are supportive."

"You realize with Gildarts avoiding being guild master again, she's probably your biggest rival… unless master goes senile and makes some idiot like Natsu the seventh." Erza pointed out.

"It won't matter. We'll get married, so it'll be more of a guild co-mastership." Laxus rolled his eyes like that little detail was supposed to be obvious.

"You're very misleading, because you don't look like an idiot… but idiotic things seem to always fly out of your mouth."

The dragon slayer was glaring.

"If I could go back in time and tell my past self that Laxus Dreyar of all people would be talking about marriage of all things, my past self would probably call me crazy and try to annihilate me before I spread more darkness in Fiore." She imagined, "But forget about marriage. There's a reason why she keeps rejecting you and the past really does make you into the person you are today."

"How many times do I have to keep proving to you people that I've changed?" Laxus sighed.

"I know you've changed." Erza corrected, "You're actually more than decent. Even in your little rebellious phase, when you constantly threw tantrums and treated everyone around you like dirt… I can confidently say that while you were mean to her like you were with everyone else, she was probably the only person you didn't outright disrespect unlike everyone else. The only other person I can think of is Gildarts, but then again… it's really hard to be mean to the guy considering he's never around."

"So what do you think is the problem?" Laxus wondered aloud, "I mean, you guys are like best friends… She must have said something to you."

"Nope, not a single word." She shook her head.

"Are you two even friends?" The blond haired man frowned.

"Something like that." She hummed.

"Then can you start talking?" Laxus suggested, "Tell her that I've always liked her. And yea… I was kind of a d-bag, but I treated her special. You know? She's just one of those girls you want to go through the process and take the right steps with. Not like those bimbos I-"

She cleared her throat, "I'll talk to her."

The dragon slayer arched a brow, "Really?"

She offered a firm nod, as she made her way over to the bar, to where Mirajane no doubt heard most of the conversation given how silent the hall had become.

"Can I get you anything Erza?" Mirajane offered a somewhat mischievous smile she reserved only for her.

"Yes, actually." She nodded flagging over the short purple haired girl, "Kinana, can you take care of things here? Mira and I are going to check out that new cake shop and probably reminisce about the olden days."

"Oh that reminds me!" Mirajane's cobalt blue eyes lit up, "Jellal!"

The navy haired man blinked from across the room, trying his best to shrink into the nearest table.

"Since you're dating, you must kiss Erza a lot right?" Mirajane's smile was absolutely demonic.

"… Yes?" The silence blanketing over the rest of the guild was deafening.

"Ah! Then I trust she improved through practice." Mijarane offered a thumbs up.

Jellal's face was a new shade of red.

"Well Erza, I look forward to eating cake with you. Especially since our first kiss was a little disappointing. I hope you can make up for it." The ivory haired woman winked, as she took a hold of her arm.

And Erza could feel her own grin widen, "_Let's be honest_ here."

"Wait… Am I the only one getting major vibes here?" Natsu stood up.

"No… I think that's just Laxus." Lucy pointed out.

And surely enough, electrical energy was cackling around the second-generation dragon slayer.

"Hey Jellal?" It was Laxus' turn to yell across the room.

The poor guy sunk even lower.

"Sometimes don't you wish you were back in your prison cell?" Laxus called out.

"… Why?" The navy haired man winced, hoping it wasn't a mistake to engage with the blond haired man given the current rather awkward situation.

"Your girlfriend's a bitch!" Laxus glared.

But the drama behind them remained forgotten as both girls locked eyes and shared similar smiles, walking arm in arm and side by side out the Fairy Tail doors.

And there wasn't anyone else either girl would have standing by their side.

**The End.**

Note: I hope I didn't fall too flat on my face. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this fic… don't hate me too much! Please tell me what you think! … And if you didn't catch the joke: say _let's be honest_ 5 times in a row. Then say it a sixth time without the -_est_.


End file.
